A new love
by jerinaluver34
Summary: Nina and Jerome are in love.  can it stay secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Nina POV:**

I rushed downstairs and sat downstairs at the dining table. I was the only one there as I had arrived a little early. I had gotten there early to meet Jerome. I quickly ate breakfast, awaiting his arrival.

Suddenly he showed up. He looked great as usual, even though he was wearing his uniform.

Fabian and I had broken up a while ago. Even after a week, we realized we weren't good as a couple.

There was some mild flirting, but no sparks. Everyone was shocked when we broke up, but they soon got over it.

I was relieved that I would no longer feel guilty with Jerome; he kissed me after I had my first fight with Fabian when comforting me. Ever since then we had been secretly dating. But, I didn't break up with Fabian then, so technically I had cheated on him.

"Hello love" he said.

I blushed deeply as he sat beside me. He kissed me passionately as fireworks went off in my head. He had breakfast quickly as we headed off. He put his arm around me when we noticed that no one was there as we were walking to school.

He playfully pushed me down, and soon I found us rolling around in the grass until he pinned me down and kissed me again.

We arrived at class after everyone else, there was only one desk left in the corner so I put on a fake expression of disappointment that I had to sit next to Jerome. We had made it not too obvious by him walking in a minute after me.

Secretly, I was happy, he casually put his arm around my waist so no one would notice.

**Alfie POV:**

I watched Jerome come in and sit next to Nina, the only available seat. He pretended to look upset, but I could tell he wasn't being his best friend and all. I observed them closely. He put his arm around her waist.

Could they be secretly dating?

I shook the thought from my head.

It was too weird, even for Jerome.

He even mentioned that she was too much of a goody-goody.

Maybe he was trying to make someone jealous.

There isn't anyone in our house he is interested in though, so if they were trying to keep it a secret, only someone who was around often would notice.

He isn't into anyone I know, he doesn't like Mara anymore, since she broke his heart. According to him, she's a geek.

Patricia is too goth for his liking. Besides, they can't stand each other.

Amber is with me, he'd never tread in that region. She's also a glamor girl. The two of them would never work.

But, what would he be doing with Nina?

I must be seeing things. It seems like a more likely explanation.

But what if I'm not?

Should I tell anyone?

Would Fabian be concerned? I don't know if he still likes her, he doesn't act like it, and he seems happy with Joy.

Plus, they said they broke up on mutual terms.

I'm pretty confused. Maybe I'll sort this out after lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jerome POV: **

I left class a little before Nina. Alfie caught up with me.

"Man, I have to ask you something, you'd answer it honestly right?" he questioned suddenly.

I was getting a little worried. What if he knew something about me and Nina?No, it was impossible!

"I suppose so mate, get it out." I replied hoping we could get to lunch soon. After lunch everyone had plans except Nina and I, she used homework as an excuse and I said I wasn't going out without a purpose, there was really nothing for me to do anyways.

Joy, Patricia, and Mara were going to a movie, a museum, and then were going to get a bite to eat. Mick, Amber, Alfie, and Fabian were going to some shopping complex, it bothered me how Nina was attracted to a nerd like Fabian before me.

He wanted to replace his copy of _The Solar System is Your Friend._

Either way, everyone else would be out, giving Nina and I some alone time.

"What, was... um do you think I'm fat?" he asked out of the blue.

That caught me _off guard._ Why would he ask a stupid question like that? What is he a girl?

"What.." I asked in a startled voice.

"Amber keeps telling me, how unhealthy it is to eat all this food and how I'm going to end up fat, so yea" I wasn't so convinced that was what he was going to ask me, but I brushed that aside.

"No, now will you please go back to normal?"

"Uh, yea" he replied.

This was a bit awkward. We headed off to lunch. _  
><em>


End file.
